battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omnicube1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlefield Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flynn "Ghost Rider" page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- JoePlay (Talk) 22:23, March 28, 2010 License This. If you don't know how, give me a link to where you got the original image. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh really? Sorry, just that we have a lot of users that upload things here and that don't realise that we have to license them. Ok, so thanks. For future reference, you should know that we take licensing seriously here, so don't forget next time. My apologies for sounding so... blunt. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 13:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::So you see where I'm coming from, at least. Anyways, if you're gonna get images like that, it'd be best not to crop them too much, or else it just looks unnatural. Also, if you're gonna get first person images, please follow the sort of "uniform" we have for weapons, where we take the entire image and do not crop them. I see this, and I'd much rather them look like the ones we have here or here. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks :) SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:40, May 17, 2011 (UTC) First-person view images Just a tip, but, if you can, include the whole of the background instead of the weapon/soldier cut out on a transparent background, stuff like on the M95 page or the F2000 page. Otherwise the screenshots can look quite angular. But, it must be said, it's good to see someone working on screenshots for the older games! - 15:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : Looks like SSD got there a bit ahead of me. But, one thing I would reccomend, try taking the images where the background contrasts to the gun/person, as it makes it clearer to see. - 15:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : Seeing as you've got BF2, why don't you try getting some screenshots of the bases on Wake Island in BF2? We're trying to start up a project to finish that off, and some images would be extremely appreciated! - 08:24, May 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Community message Thanks for the heads up. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 13:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind if I delete File:ZSU-57-2BattlefieldVietnam.jpg considering its not community made and we have a much better community made alternative? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Also, do you want to specify what license you want to put File:MosinNagantScopeReticule.png, File:MosinNagantReload.png and File:MosinNagant.png? If you don't, I'll just have to assume it's public domain. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:08, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, jsyk, Google images = very bad. Don't take them from Google, if you can help it. :As for the Mosin Nagant images, I understand what you mean, but do you want it to be under Creative Commons, meaning people have to attribute you as the creator, or under PD, meaning anybody can use it at will, etc.? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright then. BTW, for any future uploads, can you do the licensing yourself? It's a very tedious process for me, since I have to go around asking everybody and then do it myself. It'd be much simpler if you could just do it yourself... You can also start by licensing File:ZSU-57-2IRL.jpg, since just putting won't really suffice... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, I saw that you properly licensed the image. Just remember that it can't be PD and Fair use at the same time! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::We learn from trial and error! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Stubs Ok then. I don't see how its necessary, as you could make a list of them somewhere, but I won't complain. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:12, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tip Thanks a lot man, I guess that explains why when I buy a new game for PC its practically unplayable. Nice avatar Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:15, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'm hoping Libya will become a better nation now that Gadhafi is gone. Honestly, I'm hoping the Libyan rebs don't become a new Taliban. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree on that point. It's too bad that the American populace can't seem to be able to keep tabs on things for very long; after some of the major points, the whole conflict really went to the backburner. People nowadays, we don't realize how something can get bad real fast if we aren't watching. I think, from what I know, the rebels are certainly making moves in the right direction, but it could easily turn into a dictatorship at any point, assuming the rebels don't live up to their vows. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:30, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :::For the most part, I'd agree. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Why are you talking to yourself? This is the 3rd Rangers, over. Copy, we are now directing orders for you, over. Source? Can you give me thes source of Jennifer Hawkins Zephalian 00:05, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry I saw the article before you replied. Zephalian 01:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ? What is an Omnicube, and why are they numerical? Charcoal121 22:35, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Who's that guy In your avatar---'' slopijoe 11:10, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Assault Rifles Hey buddy, wth? I worked hard on that and you reverted it all? What the hell? Deus Gladiorum (talk) 06:36, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Not only that, but after all that work you revert all of it and you have the nerve to not even message me about it? You know how damn personally I take that? Reverting 17,000 bytes worth of work without even telling me, without even having the decency to give a reason as to why? Deus Gladiorum (talk) 06:42, August 4, 2012 (UTC) There's no rules that specify you can't write about the evolution of a weapon on its respective page. #There's no rules that specify you can't write about the evolution of a weapon on its respective page. #The sniper rifle page is considered standard. It's not considered a shining example of what other weapon overview pages should be. #Common courtesy would dictate that you should leave a person a message after reverting the entirety of their work and maybe give a valid reason, or at least try to discuss why you think the edit was unnecessary. #Even without the addition of the 'Evolution' section, I added a lot of other aspects to the page which you apparently didn't even glance over. #3rd Ranger seems perfectly fine with my addition. #This wiki is in need of a major cleanup in many areas. There's a minority of pages on here that are in good condition. The Assault Rifle page wasn't in that minority. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 19:46, August 4, 2012 (UTC)